Papa Mbaye Siki
Papa Mbaye Siki (パパ ンバイ ツキ Papa Nbaye Shiki) is an exchange student from Senegal and Shinkyō Academy's center. Since his name is difficult to pronounce, Seirin calls him Dad. Appearance Being of African origin, Papa's skin is dark brown and he has full lips. He has shaved black hair. He has a long face with sunken cheeks. He wears the jersey with number 5. Personality He views almost everything as a drag and a pain. He is very confident in his height, so he doesn't usually commit much in games. He also thinks the Japanese are little and are bad basketball players. He thinks that height is everything in basketball.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 14, page 5-7 When he sees Kuroko as one of the Generation of Miracles, he thinks that they are not a big deal and belittles Kuroko. When he was defeated by Seirin, he had no intent of making peace and is still hostile towards them.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 15, page 23 Story Interhigh preliminaries Papa Mbaye Siki is first seen on Riko's cellphone, when she scouted Shinkyō Academy and showed a picture of Papa to the club. She tells them his name, height, weight and says he's an exchange student from Senegal. Most of the Seirin members are freightend, but Kagami doesn't see the problem. As his name is difficult to pronounce, Riko tells Kuroko to come up with a nickname. Kuroko thinks and eventually names him Dad.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 13, page 9 Seirin was already present on the court when Papa arrived late. He bumps his head when going though the door and comments that everything is low in Japan. He shocks a girl passing by and the Seirin players with his amazing height. He is called over by his team and urged to begin warming up. Meanwhile, Tanimura is talking with Hyūga about how they defeated one of the Generation of Miracles (this being Kise). Papa overhears them and thinks that the Generation must be weak. This agitates Hyūga. Papa walks further and bumps into Kuroko. He overlooked him at first, but then lifted him up, telling them that kids shouldn't be on the court.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 13, page 18 Tanimura clears the misunderstanding and says that he's a player. Papa concludes that if a team with such a small player, that the Generation really isn't such a big deal. This irritates Kuroko as well. When the match starts and he sees that Kuroko is a starter, he is amazed that the Japanese would let "a kid" play. At the tipoff, Dad wins against Kagami and Shinkyō gets the ball. Papa pulls up for a jumpshot in front of Kagami and is able to score above Kagami's block. When Seirin is on the offense and Hyūga tries to shoot, Dad blocks the shot in mid-air. Later on in the match, Kagami begins pressuring Dad and Dad can't score like he wants. Dad begins to fall under Kagami's killing intent. In Seirin's offense, Kagami tells Dad two things: that he will block one of Dad's shots, to which Dad reacts that that's impossible. The ball suddenly appears before Dad, but Kuroko smacks it before Dad can grab it, the ball goes through his legs and reaches Kagami, who dunks. Kagami continues that he shouldn't underestimate Kuroko.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 14, page 18 The first quarter ends with Seirin's lead by 15 points. Papa decides to get really serious and jumps even higher than before.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 15, page 11 Even though Dad is playing better, Kagami keeps the pressure and is almost able to block one of his shots. Kuroko re-enters the game and Seirin overwhelms Shinkyō. Dad, burning with fighting spirit, tries to shoot once again, but this time Kagami is finally able to block one of his shots.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 15, page 20 The match ends with Seirin's win. After the match, Dad approaches Kagami and Kuroko. He says that they have to keep winning for his sake, but bursts into rage after, yelling that there's no way he'd say that. He challenges them that he'll win next time.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 15, page 23 Dad hasn't appeared since. Skill Papa only relies on his height while playing basketball. He towers over most players and shoots without faking, because he is confident that the blocker won't be able to reach him. He also occupies himself with blocking shots in mid-air. His height was eventually insufficient against Kagami and in the end, Dad was the one getting blocked. Trivia *On the first character poll, Dad ranked 26th, with 64 votes. References Navigation pl:Papa Mbaye Siki Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Shinkyō Academy Category:C